


the boy i like

by healing



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healing/pseuds/healing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah. <i>For real.</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	the boy i like

**Author's Note:**

> this is the fastest i have ever churned out a drabble. title taken from [That Shot](http://41.media.tumblr.com/5431c9903885771b7493f3bd992832b2/tumblr_nqb5fepYH31qlgn7vo1_1280.jpg) in the finale.

"So."

Rom toes the floor of the deserted backstage concert hall with his boot, averting his gaze. Shuu is smiling - and not in that _fake_ way, either, not that pretend smile that makes him sick to him stomach. He's smiling. At _him._

"So," Shuu replies, pressing a hand to the wall and leaning in closer, batting his eyelashes. He knows what he's doing. He _always_ knows what he's doing and it drives Rom insane.

The crowd has died down, but they're both still feeling the post-concert high they're so familiar with, and they're _alone,_ and this is different. Rom doesn't know what to say, doesn't know what to do. He tugs at an ear and chuckles awkwardly. This is...

"This is the first time in months I haven't wanted to punch you in that obnoxiously pretty face."

Shuu barks out a laugh, bright and beautiful. Rom hasn't heard him laugh like that in so, so long. His heart skips a beat.

"And," Rom continues, clearing his throat, cheeks peculiarly warm, and shit, what even _is_ this, since when has he ever been nervous around Shuu? "You were really great out there. For real."

"For real?" Shuu repeats in a mocking tone, tossing him a wink. It's painfully endearing. It isn't supposed to be endearing.

This time, Rom laughs.

"Yeah. _For real._ "

He doesn't even have time to react before Shuu closes the distance between them and kisses him, hard and desperate and wanting and Rom doesn't even realize he's immediately kissing back. He thinks he should be more shocked than he is. He thinks maybe he should push Shuu away. But he doesn't. He's supposed to be the rational one, the clear-headed one, but nothing about him is rational or clear-headed when Shuu is involved.

Rom can't dwell on it, though, because Shuu is pushing him against the wall and looping his arms around his neck and feeding him this sweet and desperate noise and nudging a knee in between his thighs and-- shit.

"Not here," Rom breathes out, pushing him away. "Shuu. We need to talk about this, we can't just jump back into--"

"Please." Shuu's tone is pleading, his pretty face flushed, eyes lidded. This close, Rom can see everything - the light pink shade of his lip gloss, the mascara painted over his long lashes. He swallows thickly. They shouldn't, they shouldn't, they shouldn't, they need to _talk,_ they shouldn't--

Shuu nudges at Rom's lips and continues. "Don't keep me waiting any longer."

Rom grabs his hand a little too rough and starts dragging him in the direction of his dressing room. Shuu stumbles after him, more laughter bubbling in his throat, and tangles their fingers together.

Maybe they'll be okay.


End file.
